


Three Can Keep a Secret

by fightlikeagirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightlikeagirl/pseuds/fightlikeagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel covets, and Lucifer offers him an apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Can Keep a Secret

Lucifer's vessel is burning up, skin peeling away in patches. Sam shudders when he sees it, wonders whether that will be him one day. He watches from behind the table, not wanting to look, but strangely unable to look away. Lucifer spares him a brief glance, mouth curling up at the corners, before turning back to Gabriel, who's leaning down to offer Kali his arm.

"Get her out of here," he tells Sam and Dean, not taking his eyes off Lucifer. They move forward, and in the brief moment that Gabriel looks away, Lucifer moves, fast enough that Sam doesn't even see it before Lucifer's _there_ , separating him from Dean and Kali.

"Not so fast," he says, and God, this whole mess just keeps getting worse, doesn't it. "It's been a while, Sam, I thought it might be nice if we caught up a bit." He smiles, and Sam thinks he might actually expect him to just sit down and go along with it.

He swallows and takes a careful step back. "You can't keep me here."

The smile disappears. "You Winchesters can never just do things the easy way, can you?" He sighs. "Very well, a deal: give me an hour of your time, and I'll let both of them live." He gestures to Dean and Kali, and his voice turns slick and honeyed. "I only want to talk, Sam. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sam hesitates, but really, he's not seeing any other ways out of this situation. He looks at Gabriel, but the archangel's face is impossible to read. He deliberately avoids looking at Dean's face. "One hour." Lucifer nods. "And what happens at the end of the hour?"

Lucifer frowns. "You leave. Unharmed. I told you, Sam, I just want to talk."

He swallows, unsure, but what choice does he have? "Okay," he says, exhaling. He doesn't expect Dean to go along with it, but Kali grabs his arm, snaps her fingers, and the two of them vanish. The minute they're gone, Lucifer turns to Sam, pleasant smile back on his face. 

"Well, then," he says. "Sit tight for minute, Sam, while my brother gets... whatever this is, out of his system."

Gabriel's body is a long, hard line of tension when he stalks forward. "You are still such an arrogant _dick_ ," he says with a hard little laugh. "You don't get what this is about, do you? This isn't some petty teenage rebellion, Lucifer, I came here to _stop you_." He paces about restlessly, back and forth, circling Lucifer, and when Sam looks at him he doesn't see a man, he sees rippling lines of raw power confined in a small body, a caged jungle cat. Lucifer doesn't move, just stands there, same easy smile, and when Sam looks at him he sees dangerous calm, and it scares him far more than the infinite capacity for rage and vengeance he knows Gabriel contains.

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, folding his arms back against his chest. "Stop me?" he says, voice lightly amused. "If you're doing this for Michael—"

"I'm _not_ here on Michael's orders," Gabriel snarls.

"For them, then?" Lucifer asks, gesturing to the fallen gods whose corpses litter the room. "These fallen idols, these mockeries of deities?"

Gabriel shakes his head, brow wrinkling in annoyance. "You're going to tear apart the _planet_ , Lucifer. And over what? A childish temper tantrum—"

And then Lucifer's moving, snarling in rage, the eerie calm momentarily dissipated. "You _dare_ to call me childish? You may forget, but I don't—I was locked in that cage for _centuries!_ And _you!_ Can you even remember how you looked at me, in the Garden? I was your _brother_ , and _you betrayed me_. Your own brother, and you didn't even _recognize_ me." His blade is pointed directly at Gabriel's heart, hovering perhaps an inch away.

Gabriel looks down at it, blinks, and steps back. He opens his mouth, and Sam doesn't know what he's going to say, but Lucifer cuts him off.

"But that wasn't even the worst thing you did, was it?" Lucifer's voice is calm again, the honeyed tone that Sam's learned means _danger_. "Did you really think I would notice, Gabriel? Did you think I wouldn't be watching?"

Gabriel's taken another cautious step back, and his face is carefully blank. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucifer chuckles, and the sound is terrifying and mirthless. "Think harder," he says. "My _vessel_ , Gabriel, my _true vessel_. And you couldn't keep your grubby little hands off him, could you? Did you think you were safe, that I was going to stay locked in the cage forever?"

There's a hint of real fear in Gabriel's face now. "I don't—" he starts, bites his lip and cuts himself off.

Lucifer sighs, shakes his head, and his voice is thick with false sympathy. "Oh Gabriel, how _low_ you've fallen." His smile is dangerous and hungry when he turns to Sam and gestures for him to step closer. Automatically, Sam steps back, but Lucifer just looks at him with a chiding look on his face, and Sam finds himself obeying.

He raises his hand, and Sam flinches instinctively. Lucifer frowns at that, cups Sam's face with surprising tenderness, brushes the back of his hand across Sam's cheek. "You're mine," he says softly. "And didn't Father always say, thou shalt not covet anything that is thy neighbor's?"

Sam knocks Lucifer's hand away, suddenly irritated. "I don't belong to you," he snaps. "And Gabriel's dicked with Dean plenty, too, but I don't see Michael flying down here to defend his honor."

Lucifer laughs, and it's a sound of genuine mirth. "Would you like to know why?"

Sam thinks that maybe he really, really doesn't.

"It's partly because of Michael's nature," Lucifer tells him anyway. "He's always had things handed to him, never known what it was like to have nothing at all... he doesn't appreciate the things he has. Not like I do. To Michael, Dean is simply a means to an end, something irritating in its necessity." He looks at Sam with such intensity that he has to look away. "You will never be a means to an end, Sam. I have waited millennia for you, and I will suffer no one to lay a hand on you but me."

"You realize that that doesn't actually make me feel better," Sam mutters.

Lucifer smiles gently. "Perhaps not. But I did say it was only partly because of Michael's nature that he doesn't smite Gabriel on the spot," and Sam _knows_ that he doesn't want to find out where Lucifer is going with this. (" _Lucifer_ ," Gabriel says, desperately, "don't do this—") "After all, Gabriel never had designs on your brother's virtue."

Sam inhales sharply and his eyes dart up, but Gabriel is determinedly not looking at him. Lucifer raises his hand to Sam's face again, caressing it gently. He curves an arm around Sam's chest to turn him around and pull him close, and it should bother him, but he can't find the strength to protest. Gabriel does look up, then, and the look on his face is so fiercely, intensely _jealous_ that it hurts to look at him. Lucifer makes an amused noise, a warm curl of breath flaring against Sam's face when he leans down to nose at a spot behind his ear.

"Is this what you want?" Gabriel asks flatly. "You suffered, you want to punish me."

"Yes," Lucifer says. "But not like this. Not like you think." He smiles, brings his mouth down to Sam's ear. "Sam," he says, breath hot against the side of Sam's face. "I want to offer you another deal." And really, by now he should know better than to even listen to anything Lucifer has to say, but he doesn't move, doesn't protest. Lucifer's lips ghost over his ear and Sam can't suppress a shiver as he says, loud enough for Gabriel to hear, "Let my brother fuck you, and I'll call off the festivities for two weeks. No apocalypse for two weeks." He presses a kiss into Sam's hair and adds, "You're so tired, Sam, you've been working so hard. Don't you think you deserve a rest?"

Gabriel's drifted closer, like he can't help himself, like Sam's a magnet tugging him in.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"Why do we do anything?" Lucifer answers. "Because we can. Free will is so criminally underused by my brethren; perhaps I simply want to give my brother the chance to take what he wants."

"You're tempting him," Sam says, understanding. "I'm the apple." His breath is starting to come a little shorter and he feels cornered, trapped between two archangels.

"A crude metaphor," Lucifer says, "but not entirely inaccurate. Go on," he adds, looking at Gabriel, "it's okay. Go ahead and touch."

"That's not your decision," Sam tells him. "I don't—I haven't even..." He breaks off, exhaling and closing his eyes when Gabriel raises a hand to cup the side of his face.

"Sam," Gabriel breathes, and he's close, too close, but he can't back away without pressing back into Lucifer. "Sam," Gabriel says again, eyes searching his face, voice pleading, "tell me you want this, Sam, please." His hand wanders up into Sam's hair, fingers stroking, while his other hand settles on Sam's chest.

"Come on, Sammy," Lucifer whispers in his ear, "just give in."

"What—" he starts, breaking off and sighing softly when Gabriel presses himself closer. He tries again. "What do you even get out of this?"

"Maybe I just like to watch," Lucifer says lightly. "Does it matter?"

Sam thinks that yes, it probably does, but he's distracted by the hand stroking through his hair, nails scritching gently along his scalp, the gentle litany of his name murmured into neck, over and over. He swallows, thinks about the look Gabriel had worn when Lucifer had touched him. "Okay," he says. "Okay, yes."

Gabriel doesn't waste time, and he barely has time to breathe before they're zapped to an upstairs room of the Elysian Fields. Distantly, he wonders why the place hasn't crumbled yet without the gods keeping it alive, but he supposes the two archangels in the room probably have something to do with it.

His shirt is pulled open quickly and without ceremony, and his jeans quickly follow suit. Gabriel's trying to be careful, Sam can tell, but he's eager, and he touches Sam like he might disappear at any moment. He pulls Sam's head down to his level and kisses him, a desperate, frantic crash of lips and teeth. 

Despite his diminutive stature, he pushes Sam down and onto the bed with little effort and moves to straddle his hips. Sam gasps when Gabriel presses his lips to his throat, sucking hard enough to bruise, and yeah, he's going to have a hard time explaining this to Dean later. He's half-hard already, and Gabriel makes a soft, pleased noise when he discovers it.

"Knew you wanted this, Sammy," he says, but his voice isn't cool and confident like it should be, and the sounds he makes when he trails kisses down Sam's chest are _broken_. "Do you remember how you looked at me that first time? When you thought I was the janitor. You wanted me then, Sam—" and it's true, he'd gone _hot_ over the janitor, so many years ago— "Saw it in your eyes, and I could've taken advantage, would've been so easy, but I didn't, I _didn't_ —" He breaks off and takes a deep breath in. "Turn over."

He presses slippery fingers into Sam, and he has to force himself to relax under the archangel's hands, his body all nerves and tension. He can tell Gabriel's trying to be slow, trying to be careful, but it's—it's still faster, more intimate than he'd like. He's suddenly aware of Lucifer's presence, sprawled in the chair next to them. He doesn't know if Lucifer's getting off on this, or what his endgame is, but he's watching the two of them intently, and it makes Sam feel—he doesn't know what.

Gabriel thrusts into him in a long, shivering push, and it leaves behind a slow, burning ache when he withdraws. His length is hot and slick when he enters Sam, and the stretch burns, but it's a good kind of burn, deep and solid, and he groans as Gabriel withdraws and pushes in again. 

"Sam." It's a reverent whisper, punctuated by a groan and another thrust, deeper this time— "Sam, _Sam_." Gabriel's fingers are trembling where they trace circles across Sam's skin. He presses small, hot kisses across Sam's shoulders, still murmuring his name, and his rhythm's started to increase pace. Lucifer's stood up and moved closer to the bed, and it's an odd feeling, being the focus of the attention of two archangels. It's overwhelming, and he doesn't think he can take it for much longer.

His dick is hard and aching, and he reaches down for it, but his wrist is caught in a brutally strong grip. He looks up and into Lucifer's eyes, which have gone dark and ancient and hungry. Lucifer slides down to sit on the bed, his other hand gripping Sam's chin and tilting his face up to press their lips together. The hand circling his wrist strokes over his pulse point, before releasing it and moving down to his cock, giving it an experimental pull. Sam gasps, and he smiles at that, continuing his strokes, and _God_ , it's too much, far too much sensation, he's going to come apart under their hands, and all the king's men won't be able to put him together again.

Lucifer gives another shivering pull, twisting his wrist, and that's it, Sam's coming all over his hand, groaning and collapsing into his arms. A hand strokes through his hair, and Gabriel's rhythm falters briefly and he makes a small, unhappy noise, hips stuttering against Sam's. And then Lucifer reaches up, leans over Sam and kisses him gently, and then he's shaking apart, deep inside Sam.

"Lucifer," Gabriel whispers. One arm is curled around Sam, pulling him close, but his other hand is twined firmly in Lucifer's. "Brother, I've missed you."

"Shh," Lucifer says, "I know. I missed you, too."

It's an intimate moment, and Sam feels like he's intruding. He's not sure what's just transpired, but he gets the feeling that it's important.

He's comfortable, though, nestled in between the two archangels, and while he knows that centuries of resentment can't just be erased like that, this—this, he thinks, might be the middle ground.


End file.
